crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kurotaki Alliance
The Kurotaki Alliance is a defunct alliance that was once a great power in Toarushi, formed of allied members from several schools. The original president was Bulldog, who was succeeded by Nakajima Shinsuke, who led up until he had to move to another town. Before its dissolution, the sitting head of the alliance was counted amongst The Big Four. History Foundation The high schools Kurosaki Industrial and Takiya Commerce have long been enemies and fought each other. In one of their frequent fights, the bosses from Kurosaki Maruken and Kakuken challenged Bulldog, the boss from Takiya, to a two-on-two fight. Bulldog had just met and become friends with Harumichi Bouya by accident, and as his usual partner was not around for the fight, Bouya offered himself to help ''Crows''; Chapter 21, page 28. Bouya knocked out Kakuken in one hit, letting Bulldog and Maruken stunned ''Crows''; Chapter 21, page 47. Till then they didn't know his identity and were shocked to discover he was Harumichi Bouya, the top from Suzuran ''Crows''; Chapter 22, page 12. After the fight, Bulldog called Maruken and Kakuken for a meeting, he said that they were blinded fighting each other and didn't see how many strong guys were growing around them, that if they joined forces they would be a match even to Suzuran ''Crows''; Chapter 22, page 21. And so the Kurotaki Alliance was born. Their first target would be the Extreme Dragon Syndicate, formed by a Takiya drop out ''Crows''; Chapter 23, page 12. Bulldog wanted Bouya to help them but after a misunderstanding with Maruken and Kakuken they all had a fight and the alliance broke out ''Crows''; Chapter 22, page 45. Bulldog decided to take the Extreme Dragon Syndicate by himself ''Crows''; Chapter 23, page 12, but it was a plan from Hiromi Kirishima with students from Kurosaki and Takiya to fool their bosses that made them all join forces in the last minute, reforming the alliance once again and destroying the Syndicate ''Crows''; Chapter 23, page 46. The war against Tsukamoto-Nanamori Alliance The news from Kurotaki Alliance spread and the leader from Tsukamoto High, Yagisawa Akira, and the leader from Nanamori Industrial, Hirajima Shingo, also decided to join forces to form The Tsukamoto-Nanamori Alliance. Together they would outnumbered Kurotaki by far, but they decided to make a one-on-one challenge. The loser would have to join the under the other alliance ''Crows''; Chapter 27, page 49. The alliance was helped by Yagisawa's cousins who were the leaders of the strongest bikers gang in the south, known as the Invincible Rats. The younger brother, Ishii Tsuyoshi fought against Bulldog in the challenge but lost ''Crows''; Chapter 28, page 53. Hirajima Shingo and Nanamori Industrial joined the Kurotaki Alliance. Takanashi Osamu and Katayama Chiaki from Yurikawa South that they met previously also joined. Ishikawa Masao, the leader from Kawada 2nd High that watched the fight also joined the Alliance under Bulldog. Yagisawa Akira didn't want to join at first, but he was convinced by his cousins to do so. This is actually because the Ishii brothers were secretly running away from a group in the south and planned to use the Kurotaki Alliance for their protection. The Kurotaki Alliance now had the forces from Kurosaki Industrial, Takiya Commerce, Tsukamoto High, Nanamori Industrial, Kawada 2nd High and Yurigawa South, from next town. The war against Ishii brothers' enemies The Kurotaki Alliance suddenly grew too much and Bulldog had to name a vice-head but he hadn't decide yet. After meeting with Bulldog, the Ishii brothers regret trying to use the Alliance for their protection and decided to tell the truth, but on that night, Bulldog was hitted by a truck, and severely injured and was hospitalized ''Crows''; Chapter 30, page 34. On the same night, Teru andFujikawa TeruKiiko, who were hunting the Ishii brothers, arrived in town. The Ishii brothers told the other officers of the alliance about their problem. They decided to hand themselves to the enemy and apologize and not get the Alliance in the fight, but with lack of communication and leadership, both Yagisawa and Hirajima decided to go after the enemies, and both were defeated. As the peaceful solution were out of the table, the Ishii brothers gathered Kurotaki underlings and decided to take on Teru and Kiiko by surprise, but their third member, Parko showed up and beat them both. The three were wounded and outnumbered and decided to withdrawn. As they were only after the Ishii brothers and had nothing against the Kurotaki Alliance, they left the town. The New Generation As a new year began, new students came to all schools of the Alliance, the only one that was able to beat an official and become the new school leader was Nakajima Shinsuke, that have beaten Ishikawa Masao ''Crows''; Chapter 61, page 51. Shinsuke wasn't sure about the Alliance and planned to take on them if he didn't like the leader, but as soon he met Bulldog, he was overwhelmed by his presence. The other officers opposed his approval in the Alliance but Ishikawa himself vouched for him, saying that one day he would carry the alliance on his shoulders. The top freshmen from the other schools that didn't become officers were also unsure about the Alliance and about following Shinsuke, as soon all the other officers would graduate. Shinsuke, to gain their trust and prove himself, took on Harumichi Bouya. Not long after the fight, Bulldog named Shinsuke the new Kurotaki leader and all old officers retired with him. Shinsuke named Bandai Yuujirou his vice-head. The End of The Alliance On the next year Shinsuke had to move to another city. Yuujirou took his place but not long after, he got into a car accident and couldn't move for five months, in the meanwhile, leaderless and the internal conflicts made the alliance crumbled ''Worst''; Chapter 1, page 16. Kurotaki Alliance's Schools * Kawada 2nd * Takiya Commerce * Kurosaki Industrial * Nanamori Tech * Tsukamoto High * Yurikawa South The Kurotaki Alliance's Heads 'References' Category:Gangs and Factions Category:The Kurotaki Alliance